


The return

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: This is based off  The Thought, and what happens after Sans- You know what! Go read/watch the comic! (Starbot Dubs made a SUPER  good comic dub on it! <3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I gave the souls custom names <3 (Ii only mentioned one! SO If you want one of your OC's or have a name suggestion for one of the souls, leave it in the comments and I may use it! <3)

Sans impatiently tapped his foot as he worked on opening a portal, He had found a way to return himself out of the void and back into the real world. Sans wasn't even sure if anybody WOULD  remember him, It had been what....2..3 years since he had disappeared.

 

"kenna, can you please promise to NOT, do anything stupid if we get back up there?"

" _Making me promise Sans?? Its who I am!"_ Kenna said, giggling.

 

Sans gave a slightly growl as daylight filled the void, the portal was opened into a forest on the surface. He could hear voices nearby that sounded familiar. "oh my god! I actually did it...i'm back.." Sans flew out of the portal, but not going to high to make sure that whoever was nearby didn't see him

 Sans crouched behind a tree, staring at a group of monsters who were having a picnic, It clicked in his mind who they were..these were his friends! He could see Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, Alphys, and Mettaton. But.. He'd been gone for so long... Did he really deserve them back in his life? he could just start new...

 

 

        **~~\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~**

 

Papyrus smiled as Undyne told a joke. "SANS WOULD HAVE REALLY LIKED THAT ONE UNDYNE!" He said, smiling 

 

Papyrus got sight of something rainbow like hiding behind a tree. "HUH??? WHATS THAT??"

"Whats what, Paps?" Undyne whispered, placing a hand of Papyrus' shoulder

"THERES SOMETHING BEHIND THAT TREE! LETS GO INVESTIGATE!"

 

The figure noticed that Undyne and Papyrus had seen them, They made a mad dash off to the left but could hear the duo pounding torwards them at half the speed the rainbow figure was going.

 

"ITS GOING TO FAST, I CANT SEE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE..!" Papyrus screamed at Undyne, who had materlized a spear and had it pointed at the figure.

 

Undyne fired the spear, It hit the figure in the back of the leg and the figure fell to the ground in heaving breaths and groans of pain.

 

"GOOD JOB UNDYNE!" Papyrus exclaimed as he crouched down beside the figure, who was hiding their face in the grass

 

"WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT YOU!" Papyrus helped the figure to its feet, but they were still managing to hide their face, a pair of rainbow wings were folded around them, hiding their body an their tail was curled around their legs.

 

"Show your face, punk or I'm gonna stab your bird ass." Undyne grumbled as the threatened the figure with a spear.

"UNDYNE BE NICE.."

"n-no...I-it's fine..." The figure finally spoke in a tone that Papyrus remembered as somebody he trusted.

"OH MY GOD...SANS?" Papyrus said, as he forced the figure to lift their head up. And indeed, it was Sans.

"h-hey...b-bro.. I didn't...really want you to see me...but...I guess I cant hide from the great papyrus...heh.." Sans said as Papyrus brought him into a tight hug despite the now significant height difference, Being in the void for a while made Sans quite tall

 

"WHY DIDNT YOU WANT ME TO SEE YOU...I REALLY MISSED YOU..."

"cause I've been gone for 3 years, I thought you'd hate me for disappearing." Sans croaked, his voice seeming scratchy

"WHY WOULD I HATE YOU..? YOU PROBABLY COULDNT HAVE HELPED IT."

"I mean, I have the culprit of my disappearance with me right now." Sans said, as a small girl In a tutu and ballet shoes appeared beside Sans, and his eyes were glowing dark blue.

"this is kenna, she uh...made me teleport to..nowehere? we just got out of the void..kid had a good reason to teleport tho" Sans said as he pulled his soul out, it was cracked and his HP was at 0.1

"SANS!!!DID..DID THE DETERMINATION THING ALMOST KILL YOU!?"  Papyrus exclaimed

"pretty much."

 

" ~~HEHEHE, SANS....YOU ALLOWED ME OUT, AND NOW WE WILL FINISH OUR BATTLE.."~~ A distorted voice said, There was a slash and a cracking noise as Sans dropped onto his knees.

 

 


	2. Familiar face

A black blob floated behind Sans, and formed into a blobbish person, ~~"YOU REALLY ARE STUPID SANS, YOU LEFT THE VOID PORTAL WIDE OPEN..HEHE... NOW YOU WILL DIE."~~ The voice was a little clearer

 

Meanwhile, Sans was bleeding determination and wasn't seeming to be able to keep his current form well, His body flashed between his old self and his omega form, He let out pained screams and groans as his form continued to flash It was clear he wasn't going to survive for much longer if his body kept doing this.

 

Since then the entire group had ran over to the scene, the ones who could fight fought the blob and the ones who couldn't fight were assisting Papyrus with Sans. At this moment there wasn't even much they could do for him.

 

The group pushed the blob back down into the void portal, and Undyne made an area of spears around it to keep the blob contained until they could get the situation with Sans figured out.

    -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                                **Meanwhile, in Sans' mind**

 

"AGGH, IT HURTS..IT HURTS.." Sans screamed frantically as the souls tried to help him and Frisk, the blob had made  direct hit on his and Frisk's soul, so he was losing the determination to stay in this form, quickly.

"Comedian! Calm down your going to make the situation worse than it already is!" Chara screamed at Sans, and could see the rapid decay of the area around them, Oh no.. They were breaking apart.

                          ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans opened his eyes to be in Alphy's lab, laying down. He could feel his wings behind him, But he felt drained and tired, He knew he probably didn't have any determination in him, but how did he stay like this? None of the other souls have determination and Chara was feeding off Frisk's so when Frisk's disappeared, so did Chara's

"U-Um Sans a-are you..ok?" Alphys sqeaked,

"yeah..i think I'm ok? my head hurts like hell. what even happended." Sans mumbled, sitting up and doubling over himself in a surge of pain.

"Y-You should p-probably be c-careful Sans! W-We couldn't know I-if y-you lost all t-that d-determination if your body w-would hold, so w-we gave you a little..um.. extract to k-keep you going for a few more d-days.. t-then you should return to n-normal."

"what'll happen to the souls?" Sans asked as he pushed himself up back into a sitting position "are they gonna die, or somethin?"

"w-well. n-no..t-they'll still be w-with you...I d-don't know if y-you could say t-their basically...you..?" Alphys mumbled, trying to stay out of the hearing range of the others "y-you have e-enough determination f-for two days...."

 


End file.
